Destati
by Elena Katine
Summary: Sort of (not really, but sort of) a sequel to my other fic, "Wish"... the thoughts of Sora and Riku after the game. Shounen ai hints abound!
1. Part I: Obsession

~@~ Destati ~@~  
Part I: Obsession  
  
~@~  
  
~@~  
  
"How come I must know   
where obsession needs to go?  
How come I must know  
where the passion hides its feelings?"  
--"Obsession", See-Saw  
  
~@~  
  
~@~  
  
The door.   
  
The door was closing...  
  
Closing...  
  
He could still hear the screams...  
  
There was blood...  
  
"No!" Sora's voice cut through the silence. He blinked a few times through the darkness, trying to regain his bearings. Where...?  
  
The palace. Donald and Goofy were in the next room - he could clearly hear their snores, even through the wall. He'd been dozing in a chair by the window, after spending countless hours tossing and turning in the too-large, too-empty bed. The faint starlight was a comfort; it reminded him of that place between the worlds, moments before the barrier came up between himself and Kairi, seperating them for all time.   
  
Remembering that place eased his heart a little... but nothing could ease the hollow emptiness that he'd felt after the door to Kingdom Hearts shut, saving the worlds forever. A triumphant event? Not nearly. Riku was still inside.   
  
(Oh, yes, King Mickey was in there as well, but since he didn't know King Mickey, it was hard to feel the same ache of loss that he felt for Riku.)  
  
Riku...  
  
Was it cold in there? Or hot? Had Riku's heart gone entirely to the darkness? Sora prayed not, though he knew his prayers were futile... Whatever happened now was in Riku's hands, and nothing that anyone could do would make a difference.   
  
Even his bold words to Goofy and Donald - that they'd find another way to enter Kingdom Hearts to rescue Riku and King Mickey - were useless. There was no other way. The door to Kingdom Hearts was closed, closed forever, and Riku and Mickey along with it.   
  
It had been the right thing to do, of course. Riku would not have faulted him for doing it. Closing the door was the only way to stop the Heartless; Riku and Mickey had been trapped inside as well, but they'd both pleaded with Sora to close the door.   
  
So if it was the right thing, then why did it hurt so much?  
  
~@~  
  
~@~  
  
A/N: Don't know where this came from... I was listening to the orchestral version of "Hikari" (great song, everyone go download it now), and I felt like writing a fic about it. This is what came out. *shrug* Admittedly not my best work ever, but for some odd, masochistic reason, I like it. What do you think? Tell me, it'll make my day! 


	2. Part II: Dive to the Heart

~@~ Destati ~@~  
Part II: Dive to the Heart  
  
~@~  
  
~@~  
  
"You are here alone again   
In your sweet insanity   
All too calm, you hide yourself from reality   
Do you call it solitude? Do you call it liberty?   
When all the world turns away to leave you lonely..."  
--"The World", Yuki Kajiura  
  
~@~  
  
~@~  
  
Dark. Always dark.   
  
The slurping and growling of the Heartless. Pitiful, greedy creatures. Always hungry for more.   
  
Was he hungry?   
  
How long had it been... since he'd seen the light?  
  
How long would it be before he could see it again?  
  
He'd been left in here. That's all he knew. Left in here with that king and the voice in his head, whispering secrets to him, asking him to give in. To give up. What held him back? There was nothing left for him here... might as well give in anyway, right...?  
  
He shook his head. The voice had almost gotten him again. It was happening more and more frequently now... it was becoming harder to remember, easier to think about all the things he could do if he'd let go, the power he would have... oh, yes, the power! Beautiful, sweet, flowing through his veins like eternity... he'd destroy the one who'd put him in here! Make him scream, make him burn, make him bleed...  
  
No!   
  
Who said that? he wondered. Had he spoken? It was hard to tell anymore.   
  
After a moment, he realized the voice hadn't been his. Whose, then? It had struck a chord in him, had nearly made him remember... like a word on the tip of your tongue, a dream half-forgotten, a memory from long ago...   
  
But it was gone, and there was only the darkness. Always, always...  
  
And that voice, that memory-voice, telling him he couldn't give in.   
  
~@~  
  
~@~  
  
A/N: Do you get it? : ) These two fics take place at approximately the same time... Sora's dream coincides with Riku's thoughts. I tried to make Riku's thoughts sound only about half-sane, since I'm sure it's probably not easy to stay fully sane in Kingdom Hearts. It's hard enough to stay sane while playing the game! Also, keep in mind I've only seen the ending once, so any mistakes are purely my own and I wanted them that way. 


End file.
